A roof integrated solar cell module is, for example, configured to fill between a front cover and a back cover, a solar cell, an inter connector and a filler, and to place a terminal box behind the back cover, wherein the front cover is made of such toughened glass, transparent synthetic resin, or laminated film for example, the back cover is made of steal plate, or laminated film, and a cable led from the terminal box is further connected to an external cable and is wired to a power conditioner. At this time, generally, roofing the solar cell module onto a roof face is made in such a fashion that onto a roofboard fixed to a roof structure material to cover the roof is placed a frame bar, the solar cell module is then placed, and is fixed to the roof by using a rectangular metal plate (choshi) with such screw or nail, and thereby is performed on the spot.